


Birthright

by CherryBxmb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Character Study, Gen, POV Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBxmb/pseuds/CherryBxmb
Summary: I haven't been in the fic writing game for awhile so here's an angsty one shot of /that/ scene from Infinity War. I haven't written forever and this is super short, feedback is appreciated!





	Birthright

The god of mischief lunged at the titan with his blade, all things considered this was a really poor plan if it was a plan at all.   
He had already handed over the Infinity stone he had saved his brother what else did he have to lose? 

He immediately felt the immense pain as Thanos caught the daggar holding him midair, hand against throat choking him out a  
and threatening to break him in half.

"Undying? You should choose your words more carefully." 

he heard the Titan reply squeezing him tig htly, e kicked in protest and gasped for air. 

"You'll never be a god." 

Loki said staring the tyrant in the eyes before he   
heard his own neck snap in two.   
Everything went blank... is this what death was? He honestly didn't know he hadn't ever been dead long enough to know.   
He could still feel things rushing through his head although he couldn't see his hands or any other part of his body for that matter. 

Loki then realized his life was flashing before his eyes. Growing up on Asgard, then soon learning of his true parentage, the war on Jotunheim, New York City, Sakaar... everything in the past one thousand and fourty years.   
He watched as certain scenes throughout his life played before him like an old family home movie only.. less inviting and more personal. 

Loki watched as memories flew by like a rewinding VHS tape. 

and then he heard it those words that he despised so booming and all so loud it shook him to his very core. 

"Your birthright, was to die."


End file.
